Of Wasting A Text
by valentineSTALKER
Summary: Of not wasting texts. Conversation between Sakura and Ino. And poor Sasuke as well.


---

**---**

**---**

**2:12 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Ohmydearlord.

You know that nasty guy who sits behind me in Chem?

He asked me out.

_Again_.

Does he not understand '_rejection_'?

---

---

---

**2:14 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

You're too irresistible to the dogs that are men.

…I hope you said yes.

(OHMYGODOHMYGOD. KIBA ASKED ME OUT!!)

---

---

---

**2:14 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Psh. _He_ didn't I was irresistible.

…_why?_

(YAYFERYOUS! Seriously, good for you. But why are you squealing so much. I can almost hear you.)

---

---

---

**2:15 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Get _over_ the jerk. He is _obviously_ a loser for dumping a pretty girl like you.

...and so are the other two.

So I can have something to torment you with for the rest of your (single) life.

(Because his dog is freaking cute, he is smexy, and he is KIBA.)

---

---

---

**2:16 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

NOT THAT _HE_. I MEAN SASU-CHAN. THOSE LAME LOSERS ARE NOT WORTH A TEXT.

I'm not pretty. I'm _average_.

Like I have a tape of when you went on a pity date with the loser in _your_ Chem? (I LAUGH.)

(I know, like, Akamaru's adorable. Yes, he's smexy. We established that a _looong_ time ago. But you've been asked out by smexy guys before…

OHMYGOD.

You like KIBA?!)

---

---

---

**2:17 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Sasu-chan.

Does he know you call him that?

And you so are pretty. Why else have men fallen over themselves asking you out? (coughNejiLeeSaiNarutotheboyinHistoryKibaShika)

Never. Mention. That. AGAIN.

(No!!

…maybe?)

---

---

---

**2:17 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

No.

(And Naruto came up with it, so.)

Neji was because Lee challenged him he couldn't do it. Lee is weird. Sai… COUGH. Naruto is with Hina-chan now. The boy in History is history. And I shall ignore the latter two.

(I NOTICE SASUKE'S NOT ON THAT LIST.)

HAHA.

(OHMYGOD!!

Where, when, _where, when,_ and what are you wearing?)

---

---

---

**2:19 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From: **LeQueenBlondie

HA.

(I shall go tell him you call him that.)

Neji doesn't matter. HE IS THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE A REASON FOR.

(…except Lee.)

But hey.

SAI, NARUTO, HISTORY BOY, KIBA, AND SHIKA.

(…THE LAZY ASS GOT UP TO ASK YOU OUT. AND YOU WERE ACROSS THE ROOM. That's some motivation there.)

Shut up, Sakura.

(By my locker, like, ten minutes ago, movies then the park, TOMORROW. And your purple blouse, my black denim skirt, and white boots.)

---

---

---

**2:20 PM**

**To: **LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

DON'T YOU DARE.

(…I shall tell Tenten about what you call Neji.)

…just leave me and my love life alone, okay?

(SQUEE. Actually, Kiba's pretty romantic. He's good. And don't wear a jacket. It's supposed to be cold tomorrow.)

---

---

---

**2:23 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Fine. Ruin my fun.

Nevah. Evah. Bitch.

(I shall continue to torment you.

…and I have the PERFECT idea.)

(And you would know, obviously. And we're skipping after lunch walk around the beach for a bit, then movies around three. Come over tonight and crash here.)

---

---

---

**2:27 PM**

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Ask Sakura out.

---

---

---

**2:30 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** uchihasasuke

No. Why?

---

---

---

**2:31 PM**

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Because. She's been asked out by five people (who matter).

And I _saw_ you buy that music thing for her.

---

---

---

**2:33 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** uchihasasuke

Five?

…who?

And how do you know?

(Music box. She likes that stuff right?)

---

---

---

**2:34 PM**

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

I'm not telling. You'll go all jealous and possessive and stuff.

And, um, you _asked me?_

(What's it like? And she _loves_ music boxes.)

---

---

---

**2:35 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** uchihasasuke

…I will not.

…right.

(Old-y, wooden, red velvet lining, has a small statue of stars and moons and junk.)

---

---

---

**2:37 PM**

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

You so totally will, and do NOT deny it.

HA. In your face, _Sasu-chan_.

(Good. You do know her birthday's in two days, right?)

---

---

---

**2:39 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** uchihasasuke

Your name's lame.

And meet me by the copse down the block at four.

Are you free today?

---

---

---

**2:41 PM**

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Your name's unoriginal.

_Copse?_

Yeah.

---

---

---

**2:42 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** uchihasasuke

Whatever.

English exam was last period.

…gooutwithme?

---

---

---

**To:** uchihasasuke

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Psh, you just can't deal with my creative skillz.

Oh.

Oh. My. God. Oh. Freaking. God. Yes!

---

---

---

**2:45 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Sasuke told me to meet him by the copse at four.

AND HE ASKED ME OUT!

---

---

---

**2:47 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

The one the angel is the (inanimate but so so smexy) tutelary of?

SERIOUSLY??

---

---

---

**2:48 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

…_what?_

(And yes.)

SERIOUSLY.

---

---

---

**2:49 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

I HAD AN ENGLISH EXAM LAST PERIOD.

And that angel is _fiiine_. Even if he's a statue. He's still a smexy statue.

(The very paragon of smexy gods.)

WHENWHENWHENWHEN??

---

---

---

**2:51 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

So does Sasuke.

AND I HAVE IT LAST.

…WHICH IS NEXT PERIOD. OH GOD.

God, Ino, it's a freaking _statue._

(…true.)

But the groundkeeper cossets it too much.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet  
_

I feel kinda emo.

TODAYTODAYTODAYTODAY.

---

---

---

**2:52 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Well, the exam's not that hard.

…if you studied.

Statue or not, it is still the embodiment of smexy.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

I'm emo with you.

(But what's with the music?)

…freaking…

---

---

---

**2:53 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

OH. FREAKING. GOD.

I AM SCREWED. SERIOUSLY.

The kid next to me has his headphones out and the volume turned up _loud._

But emo is really fitting right now.

(That exam is THIRTY PERCENT of this semester's grade!!)

I shall ignore that as I don't know what you mean.

---

---

---

**2:55 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

_Relax_. I was kidding. (Kindof. You sorta do need to study a bit.)

At least it's a good song.

Again, relax. (And study. The bell rings in five.)

(It is?

…oh god.)

---

---

---

**2:56 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

I'm studying! (After the bell, come to my locker and test me.)

Now it's playing…um, Bullet For My Valentine or Metallica or something. (And GUESS WHAT. It's Megumi. That shy girl who sits by the window and is normal and average and _does not listen to heavy metal?_)

(…pig?)

---

---

---

**2:58 PM**

**To:** theCherryOverlord

**From:** LeQueenBlondie

Nerd. (Fine.)

_Seriously? Megumi?_ No. You must be kidding me. (But hey, don't judge a book by it's cover, right?)

(I THOUGHT IT WAS, LIKE, TEN, OR SOMETHING.)

---

---

---

**2:59 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

Um, I'd like to not fail.

It's true. (I didn't. She was my partner for a test and was all quiet and…_Sasuke-like_. Though not as maddening. But she was quiet. Though kinda got looser I guess.)

(HA. I BET YOU FAILED.)

Fine. See you at your locker.

---

---

---

**4:20 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

OMG, GUESS WHAT.

Okay, you know when I told you Sasuke'd texted me to meet him at the copse at four?

HE GAVE A FREAKING MUSIC BOX. (And you _know_ how I loves those things. It's kinda small-ish, but it's perfect!!)

Now he's driving me to his place, then he says it's a surprise.

But he's taking me to my place first so I can change and stuff.

And can I squeal in your ear tomorrow?

---

---

---

**9:21 PM**

**To:** LeQueenBlondie

**From:** theCherryOverlord

OHMYFREAKINGGOD.

We're at the _beach_. With a _bonfire_. With _smoke_! And it's _big. _And not those crappy small ones or whatever.

…and he's holding my hand!!

Like, seriously?

This is the best.

Ever.

* * *

**Oh my god. I actually did it.**

**This is for Vesper-chan's oneshot contest. And I don't own Naruto. (Obviously.)**


End file.
